1. Field of Invention
This device relates to handgun sound suppressors, specifically to coupling attachments which are threadedly secured about a handgun barrel which are designed to aid in sound reduction when used in conjunction with a noise suppressor. Further, this device aids in the prevention of the sound suppressor from unthreading from the handgun barrel due to the incidental vibrations related to discharging the firearm.
2. Prior Art
There is always a need to improve the sound reduction of a sound suppressor. Generally inventors focus on improving baffle design. The device of the invention works by manipulating the expanding gases exiting a firearm prior to contact with the blast baffle.
Previous systems exist for attaching a sound suppressor to a handgun barrel. Devices such as the A.S.A.P system, commercially available from Advanced Armament Corp. of Norcorss, Ga., utilize a threaded insert which rest within a cylindrical housing located at the back end of a silencer. Through the use of vent holes around the periphery, the expanding gases from the discharging firearm fill a booster chamber and assist the handgun during its firing cycle.
Another design is the Linear Inertial Decoupler device commercially available from Gemini Technologies, Inc. of Boise Id., which is similar to the Advanced Armament A.S.A.P system. Both designs are incorporated into the rear of the silencer and simply provide a means to cycle a handgun during its semi-automatic firing cycle. Some sound reduction may be gained from these designs but the noise inherent to the threaded insert being forced around inside of its housing also generates noise in its own right.
There is always a demand for increased noise reduction from a sound suppressor. While the above represent designs which are functional for their primary purpose, to operate semi-automatic handguns, they do not provide for optimal sound reduction. The design of this invention addresses this later concern with the capability of being adapted to function as an insert in most booster designs.
Vibration resulting from the discharge of the host weapon can cause a sound suppressor which is threadedly secured about a handgun barrel to unscrew. Sound suppressor manufacturers currently address this deficiency by tightening the specifications of the threaded insert. This tightening works with varying degrees of success, but always leaves the potential of not being universally compatible with a variety of manufacturers' handgun barrels. There is a need for a method of securing a thread mount sound suppressor onto a hand gun barrel which is neither permanent nor dependant on a tight thread specification.